


Stolen Glances and Warm Nights

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A!RF, Alpha!Dipper Gleeful, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, M/M, Marking, Mating, Omega!Will Cipher, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: If they could bottle a moment and live in it forever, they would. Love isn't a strong enough word for how they feel about the other, but it's all they know how to say when they snuggled next to each other that night.





	Stolen Glances and Warm Nights

He catches his master's eye and they hold eye contact for several beats before looking away. They focus on their roles for the day, just like they do every day.

Will wipes down the remaining shelf on the bookshelf before wiping sweat off his forehead. He grimaced at the way sweat has made his shirt stick to him. His rolled up sleeves feel constricting against his skin. They barely cover the tattoos on his forearms. He's thirsty, tired, and ready to change into something more comfortable. However, he's still on duty, so his casual clothes are out of the question for another thirty minutes. 

He can see the alpha at the desk to his right in his peripheral. The boy is huddled over a desk, writing elegantly and sitting in complete silence. Will doesn't know how he does it, but he doesn't try to ask. He watches a taut back shift and flex through fitting clothes. The young master is always wearing button ups and blue vests, always looking impeccably sharp. His fluffy brown hair is pushed back with gel from where Will can see. Golden bands of expensive rings accentuate slim fingers as they grip a marble fountain pen. He swallows the buildup of saliva in his mouth as he goes back to finish organizing the bookshelf. 

When he finally finishes, he carefully walks out of the room. He does his best not to disturb the alpha, but he does chance a glance back to memorize a muscular upper arm flex while it shifts to write in a more comfortable position. He sighs in relief once he's in his room, thankful his duties for the day are finished and he can finally relax. He changes into a baggy, light blue hoodie and jeans. He stretches his arms as far as they'll go while he yawns tiredly. He's a little hungry and he realizes he's out of his usual sweet snack in his dresser. It's too late to go to town, so he just frowns and tosses the empty box into the trash by the small writing table in his room. 

He plops himself onto his made bed. His thoughts roam over muscular arms and cyan eyes. He doesn't realizes he's smiling until a knock on his door snaps his attention back to reality. He groans softly as he forces himself off the cozy bed to pad over to the door. He opens it to the sight of the alpha master staring at him. He sees a glimpse of a smirk before he's forcibly walking backwards because of a hand flat on his chest pushing him back. The door is kicked closed behind them and he lands on his back on the bed. The springs squeak as he bounces slightly, but Will doesn't pay it any real attention. 

No, he's focused on cyan eyes and a wickedly mischievous smirk being directed at him. He audibly gulps before the alpha crawls over him, slow and predatorily, making his heart begin to race in his chest. He sucks in his lower lip and bites down on it gently, watching those piercing eyes leave his own to stare down at his mouth. He hears the low rumble from the alpha before their noses gently bump against each other. 

"I love it when you bite your lip for me."

"I love it when you look at me like that." Will's breath hitches as Dipper slots his hips over his own. The alpha knows every weakness of his and he loves it.

"Maybe I should look at you like this more, then." Dipper teases as he slides his hands up Will's chest and up his neck slowly. 

Warm hands rest against his cheeks, holding him in place. Will wouldn't look anywhere else, anyway. Dipper leans in slowly, too slow in Will's opinion, before lips meet his own. His eyes flutter shut as he leans into the kiss, sliding hands onto tight thighs. The darkness in his vision only makes the taste of the alpha stronger when a searing tongue slides between his lips and into his mouth. Dipper's taste reflects his scent - like the smell of rain or the smell of the air in winter snow. He's addicted to it and the alpha knows it. He moans softly in the other's mouth, desperate to reveal and stroke skin. Dipper pulls away, leaving them both to pant softly in shared air.

"You were too irresistible for me to wait until midnight to come."

"I don't mind." Will slowly opens his eyes and smiles when he finds himself melting as he's met with icy blue depths. 

Dipper just hums in response before taking his lips again. He's drunk on his master's taste, his smell, his touch. He wants those hands to touch more than just his cheeks, but he just rests his hands on toned forearms. He watches Dipper pull back again before hands slide his hoodie sleeves up to reveal his tattoos.

"I want to touch you."

The words send a shiver down his spine and he nods in response. Dipper shimmies a little lower before applying slight pressure to his groin where he barely sits. Will sits up forward and tugs his hoodie off. Cyan eyes are on his chest in seconds, memorizing the movement of muscles and Will watches a faint blush threaten to spread over Dipper's face. He doesn't have long to analyze the expression before warm hands are sliding up his chest and exploring every area of skin that's revealed. Fingers trace his muscles and ribs, hands squeeze his upper muscles and thumbs trace the tattoos on his forearms. He's being touched everywhere and his eyes flutter shut once again with the pleasant sensation. 

He feels Dipper shift above him before a tongue slides over one of his nipples. He shudders and his breath catches in his throat as he arches into the heated appendage. The alpha just chuckles lowly above him before lips wrap around and suck the nub into hardness. A whine escapes through gritted teeth as his hips roll into Dipper's. 

Dipper pulls back with a quiet pop and Will shivers when the moist nipple is now exposed to cold air. Fingers pinch and roll it, sending shocks of pleasure down to his groin as he sucks in a quick breath. The alpha moves to the other nipple, lapping and sucking on it into hardness before pulling away and admiring his work. Will can feel his jeans slowly become restricting and Dipper smirks down at him before slowly sliding those hands down to his stomach. 

Will realizes Dipper is still wearing those same impeccably sharp clothes, looking more like a rich businessman than a college student. He doesn't mind because the young alpha looks incredible. It just makes his mouth water more. 

A hand gropes him through his jeans and he arches his hips into the hand reflexively. He moves his hands to grip the sheets under him as slim fingers trace the outline of his hardness through his jeans. Dipper's eyes hold nothing but playfulness, so Will knows tonight will be entertaining. Both hands move to slowly undo his belt and Will moves to prop himself against his elbows to watch the pressure slowly be relieved from his waist. The button of his jeans pops open easily and he watches slim fingers slowly pull the zipper of his jeans down. His attention flickers between the removal of his jeans and the tongue that slides over lips hungrily. All he can do is swallow thickly and lift his hips as Dipper pulls his jeans and, unexpectedly, his underwear off all in one go. He's completely naked now, while Dipper is completely clothed, but this is a regular occurrence. 

Fingers wrap around his already hard member and pump only twice before releasing him. He whines before biting into his lower lip again. 

"You're stunning, Cipher."

Will doesn't know how to respond, he never knows. Dipper doesn't expect him to, instead sliding the tips of his fingers down the omega's shaft slowly. It twitches against the soft touch. Will pants softly as he watches Dipper slowly crawl backwards before leaning down to nuzzle the base of his dick. He watches through half-lidded eyes as Dipper presses his weight to one side as he lays down on Will's leg. A pink tongue peeks out and licks the tip of his head teasingly. A small wave of anticipation makes him shiver when Dipper smirks at him. 

"You really do love being teased, don't you?"

Will opens his mouth to respond before the head of his dick is swallowed around stretched pink lips. He gasps and his head falls back as his muscles tense in pleasure. His toes curl as he slowly forced his attention back to the alpha slowly swallowing his dick, inch by inch. His jaw is clenched and his heart is pounding wildly in his chest as Dipper's eyes watch him in smug confidence. His eyes clench closed when a tongue traces the slit in the head, encouraging pre-cum to drip into the wet heat. Will's whimpering now as he forces his hips into the mattress of his bed to prevent himself from thrusting into Dipper's mouth. 

The alpha slowly pulls away with a pop, licking his lips again as he licks a long stripe over the head of his erection. 

"And you taste amazing." Lips suck around the head of his member and he looks down to see Dipper hollowing his cheeks, applying pressure to him in a way that makes him tremble. A hand begins pumping him as Dipper pulls away again. "I can't wait to taste your pleasure, too."

Will clenched his jaw and whines. That skilled hand pumps him just right, bringing him to the edge quickly but not enough to push him over. He feels the familiar wetness begin to slick the inside of his thighs as pressure builds in his dick. His voice is raspy and shaky as he begins to whisper Dipper's name in quiet begs. The alpha just smiles sweetly up at him before swallowing him again. This time he watches Dipper bob his head slowly, never breaking eye contact as he moans softly around his length. The vibrations make his legs shake as his nails dig into the sheets desperately. 

"M-Master...I-I can't...hold on..."

The alpha just hums happily and continues, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harshly as his tongue continues to lap against the tip of his length. Will's digging his heels into his sheets, curling his toes and trying desperately to watch as Dipper works mercilessly to push him over the edge. 

"I-I'm going to-Dipper I'm going to-" 

He sees that Dipper's eyes are dilated in lust before they disappear when he closes his eyes. Will watches saliva drip from the bottom of the alpha's lips and moans at how red and swollen they are around him. It only takes another satisfied hum from the alpha before he's coming into the wet heat, letting out a long, strained moan as his muscles clench all at once. Dipper swallows greedily around him, eyes half-lidded as his tongue laps at him and his hand encourages more out of him. Will's muscles relax and he's panting harshly as Dipper slowly pulls away with a lewd pop. 

The alpha licks his lips before slowly trailing hands up the inside of his thighs. Will watches those gold rings move up and down his thighs before he looks up to see Dipper staring down at him with a lustful smirk. 

"Satisfied?"

Will nods.

"Get on your hands and knees."

"Y-Yes, master." Will shivers as he slowly forces himself up. The bed creaks under him and his skin is shivering as the cold of the room makes his nipples hard again. He feels a hand slowly trail up the inside of his thighs before moving over his ass and gripping one of his ass cheeks. He swallows and spreads his legs a little wider in an attempt of temptation. He hears a zipper and turns his head to see Dipper push his black slacks to his ankles. His stomach curls when he watches the hand that trailed up his thigh being lapped hungrily at where his slick had drenched the fingers. He drools slightly before mentally preparing himself for the wanted pressure. 

His eyes water as the alpha slowly slides into his slicked entrance. He hears Dipper curse softly behind him as he slowly slides in the rest of the way. He's full and the pressure is satisfying. He feels hands grip his hips, fingers flexing into his flesh experimentally before Dipper pulls out slightly. It starts as a slow, small thrust inside before Dipper pulls out a little further and pushes in again. Will shuts his eyes and gasps, hands clenching sheets into his palms as he feels blood slowly rush to his dick again. 

"Fuck, Will, you're so tight."

"Nng." Is all that comes out as Dipper pulls out even further before thrusting completely in again. His toes dig into the sheets as he swallows the buildup of saliva in his mouth to prevent himself from drooling further. 

Dipper pulls out again, slowly, but this time it's almost completely out. He waits but the thrust doesn't come. He whines before looking back, meeting eyes before Dipper slams into him. His eyes widen and he toppled forward onto his forearms before the alpha is thrusting into him mercilessly. Will moans loud enough for it to echo in the room even as his face is pressed into a pillow. He nearly screams when he feels Dipper lean forward and begin to pump his hard dick in time with his thrusts. Will lifts his head slightly as Dipper continues to fuck and pump him roughly. His moans are a constant repetition of Dipper's name as he arches his back to press his chest further into the mattress. Nails dig into his hips as the sounds of slapping of skin on skin fill the air, mixed with Will's howls of pleasure and Dipper's harsh growls above him. 

Will can hear Dipper growl and hiss above him, adjusting his stance as his thrusts become erratic and irregular. Will's close to coming again as heat makes the muscles in his abdomen clench. Dipper twists his wrist and Will's shouting as he suddenly comes into the alpha's hands and onto his sheets. He doesn't even have the chance to register what's happening before fangs sink into the back of his neck. He howls in pain as blood fills Dipper's mouth. The alpha just thrusts harder and faster before coming into the omega below him. The pained howl fades into a low rumble of submission before their breaths are the only noises filling the air. Will eventually begins to purr beneath him, hands no longer gripping the sheets as tightly as before while Dipper remains buried inside him. 

Dipper's eyes fall shut as he takes a moment to regain his breath and strength. His shirt is sticking to him from sweat and his pants make it hard to move, so he settles for remaining buried in his faithful servant for the time being. Will doesn't seem to mind as he continues to purr happily beneath him. His head is swimming and he finally opens his eyes to admire the mate mark on Will's neck. It looks painful and swollen, with blood smeared messily around the area. He'll clean them both up in a moment, but right now he just focuses on slowly removing himself from the omega. He bites the inside of his cheek as he slowly pulls out, listening to the sad whine from Will when they're separated completely. He's already missing that tight heat, but he has plenty of time from now on to revel in it. 

For now, he flops onto the side of the bed that's still clean from Will's cum, smiling as Will slowly moves to curl into his sweaty chest. They just rumble happily as they snuggle as close to each other as they can possibly get. Dipper looks down, taking in the sight of a blissfully happy Will smiling faintly as he slowly slips into sleep. 

"I love you, William." He whispers softly before kissing the omega's hair gently.

"I love you too, alpha."

Dipper hums happily at the name. Alpha. He's Will's alpha now, and Will's his omega. Pride blooms in his chest and warms his insides further as he wraps arms around Will's waist and pulls him even closer. Will's skin is cold and clammy against his hands, making them stick slightly but Dipper ignores it to revel in their post-coital haze. Copper still settles on his tongue before he begins to swallow it down to wash the taste out. Will laps at his neck where his scent glands are in lazy stripes, sleepily purring and kissing him between laps. 

"I love you so much." Will whispers quietly as he noses the underside of Dipper's jaw. 

They'd deal with the consequences later. Dipper knew he'd hear about it in the morning when his family saw Will's mate mark and the sudden shift in the omega's scent, but he didn't care. He didn't want to hide anymore. Will had been his for months and now he would always his. He felt himself purr excitedly as he pecked the omega gently. Will giggled as he pecked him again and again, leaving a trail of kisses up and down Will's cheeks and jaw in a playfully affectionate display. The omega laughed in a bubbly manner as he smiled a toothy grin. The moment held such a significance to it that neither wanted to let it pass. 

If they could just live in that moment forever, they happily would.


End file.
